


【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Nov

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo





	【Mindwave Snapshoot】2020.Nov

-ver.1-

“老婆，我回来了。”把深灰色的西装外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上，整齐地将皮鞋摆放在那双鞋头蹭脏了的白色运动鞋旁边，仔细听听门内传来阵阵水声，估计是在洗澡吧。

我从厨房倒了杯水一口气灌下大半杯，眼睛不自主地往浴室的门瞟，想起自己恋人腰上的软肉和触感极好的白嫩大腿肉，私闯浴室的后果也许是他生闷气一晚上，可衡量一下利弊，还是今夜的欢愉更诱人些。

翘起嘴角从床头柜里抽出最后两片小雨伞塞进胸前衬衫的口袋里，把手放在冰凉的门把手上正准备扭开，犹豫了下还是抬起另一只手礼貌性敲了敲门，里面的人貌似没听到，嘴里还在哼着莫名其妙的小曲，“顺荣啊…？”

“你怎么进来了？”半透明的浴帘里传来权顺荣有些惊慌的声音， 细细的腰肢僵了僵正准备弯下腰去关水，湿漉漉的头发一缕缕地搭在脑门上，“我…我洗完了。”

“我觉得没洗完呀。”我伸手把浴帘拉开一半，权顺荣连忙躲在还遮住的阴影里，只露出一个小脑袋隔着浴缸边与我对视着，黑眼珠亮晶晶的，眼角垂下来的样子乖巧得仿佛和舞台上嚣张地小老虎是两个人。

我跨进浴缸里，一把抱住险些滑倒的权顺荣，刚冲了澡的身子滑嫩可口，没干透的水珠从他的身子上渗透进我的衬衫上，洇开或深或浅、或大或小的痕迹，小腹顶在冰凉的皮带扣上。

看起来惊慌失措的爱人其实也并非如此，至少手指已经不跟他脸上的神情同步，把水润的唇瓣送上来与我接吻时指腹也抚上皮带扣，熟练地解开一抽一扔，泛着金色光泽的金属准确地落在圆形的地毯上，长毛被不小心沾上的水珠弄湿 。

“准备得很充分嘛。”权顺荣眨眨眼睛很快就发现了我的衬衫口袋里的物件，眼眸垂下看到我裤裆里鼓起的帐篷，腰肢更是软了几分与我更加贴近。我叼着他的下唇得寸进尺吸住他在乱动的舌尖，眼睛却没有像平时接吻时那样闭上，却是清清楚楚地看着他被我吻得失神又无法反驳的模样而感到意外的征服感。

小手紧紧攀在我的肩头捏紧，修剪得整齐的指甲抠进肉里也只是产生了能催生情欲的钝痛，热吻着把两个人转了个身，我靠在冰凉的大理石墙壁上，垂下眼看见权顺荣似乎凹成九十度的软腰，越过他精致的肩胛骨瞧见翘起来的肉臀。

——Your body keeps me awake.

我放开已经完全软成棉花的爱人，大手覆盖上他的臀肉，正好能握在手心反复揉搓，像是糕点师傅手里乖巧的面团，被揉捏成不同的形状后送进烤箱里烤，面包染上的是蛋液的焦黄，而恋人臀尖上的是欲望的粉红。

他笑着看向我，想必是知晓了今宵的一切，把自己送进我的怀抱里任由我把他翻过身压住。真美，我看见权顺荣连腰窝都是糖果般的嫩粉色时感叹着，耳边是他的催促声，“快点，憋坏了别怪我…好痒…老公。”

可又如何，我就是爱看着他被情欲缠身时红着眼角求我，我就是爱看他翘起屁股把股沟蹭在我的炙热物件上，我更爱他软着身子说荤话时被我捏红了大腿肉又不敢反抗上来亲吻我的嘴角的可爱模样，我有罪。

当我的指腹往下滑到权顺荣手腕上微微凸起的豌豆骨上，瞧见那细微的地方也是甜腻的水粉色时。我想，芍药一定与他绝配。

-ver.2-

“怎么正好就是今天呢。”尹净汉把手绕过搭在崔胜澈的肩膀上轻拍着，抿抿嘴唇依旧撑起嘴角看向进行着直播的镜头，另一只手握住爱人冰凉的手，以往总是很快结束的直播今天却意外地漫长。

“呼…”崔胜澈喘着气，弯了弯腰把头靠在尹净汉的大腿上枕着，黑色衬衫的领子随着动作拱起来，露出微微发红的后颈，手指微微发抖却还是把爱人的手紧紧攥在手心摩挲着。

蓬松的黑色发丝被冷汗浸湿，尽管做了抑制措施也透出淡淡的信息素，在尹净汉闻来是有些呛人的味道，吸了口气抚上对方的后颈试图安慰，却也是无用功。

只能祈祷。  
——

把人狠狠压在床铺上，扯掉衬衫让纽扣脱离束缚随之落在地上发出细响，尹净汉看着如同猛兽的爱人伏在自己胸前啃咬逗弄着勃起的乳尖，双手插进对方的发间嘴里喘着气，“痛…”

“对不起。”崔胜澈的动作停了停，停下了动作的同时手臂垫在尹净汉拱起的后腰下，大眼睛里藏着今晚的夜空，眼角泛着水汽看起来确实有些可怜，可能连他也没注意到自己咽了下口水，尹净汉却全数看到，下一秒就把自己就着被子往下滑进对方怀里，“你永远不会对不起我。”

I want you and I know you want me too.

被抓住衣领激吻，崔胜澈不是第一次得知自己心尖上的宝藏同时也是一只与自己旗鼓相当的小兽，很高兴的同时也很庆幸。把尹净汉完全笼罩在身下，让他的手臂环绕着自己的脖颈，半眯着眼透过半透明的雾气看见对方被爱恋冲昏头脑的模样，手指往下解开自己的裤头和衬衫的一半纽扣。

互相诉说着爱意将距离变成负数，手里纤细的腰肢像是水蛇般扭动着，看着尹净汉坐在自己胯上小幅度上下抽动着，嘴里哼唧着骂崔胜澈的话在此时也是最烈的催情药，“你骂我什么，大声点。”

“我骂你刚才在大庭广众之下把我拉走，骂你下面太粗太大又没扩张好我真的很痛…！”

崔胜澈咬着牙把主动权夺回，把对方腰上的软肉捏得发红也不罢休，听着尹净汉在自己耳边说着些平时绝对不轻易说出口的荤话真是享受，奶里奶气的声音正适合现在的情况，扶着对方的让他慢慢站起身看着自己硕大的物件在尹净汉的小腹上勾勒出形状，嘴里说出来的话却不是在回应对方“别减肥了老婆，哪天受不住我该怎么办呢？”

“你放屁，我很强的…唔！”尹净汉最受不得别人说他弱，咬着牙夹紧软肉想让崔胜澈缴械投降却被他突然翻过身子形成后入的姿势，青筋勃起的巨物在体内也跟着转了一圈，敏感点被碾了个完全，让他停止了顶嘴只能张大嘴承受着突如其来的快感。

“净汉啊，把嘴放软一点你会更好受的，听话。”崔胜澈嘴里是劝说的话，可提高速度抽插的下身可不是这么说道，顶到甬道的最深处后完全抽出，不等待通红的软肉恢复原状便再次一插到底，把头搁在尹净汉的颈窝处伸出舌尖舔弄，耳边是他断断续续的喘息。

“可你…你不是就喜欢这样的我吗？”尹净汉转过头把自己撑在崔胜澈身上，尽力抑制住嘴里由于对方猛烈的动作而不由自主溢出的呻吟，一双灵动的桃花眼此时衔满了泪水。

“嗯，准确来说他们都是你的形容词，对我来说最重要的主语是你。”

-ver.3-

“我想成为镜子。”

全圆佑翘起猫似的嘴角这样说道，暗示性很强的话语里带着满满的慵懒，旁人听来是无伤大雅甚至没什么意思的话，可如果是崔瀚率呢？

“哥上杂志穿的高跟鞋，我问cody姐姐拿过来了。”崔瀚率平日里并不是喜欢玩情趣的人，却在听完全圆佑在待机室里的话产生了不干净的想法，看着跪坐在酒店地毯上的恋人时向他施虐的想法奇妙地滋生。

“对我做你想做的。”全圆佑也是个野性的人，直接的性爱让人很快就会厌倦，抬起眼看见崔瀚率勾住自己穿过的那双高跟鞋的鞋前沿放在自己面前，对比起害怕，更多的是期待。

鸭子跪的姿势让崔瀚率很清晰地一眼就能看到全圆佑身下已经完全起立，仿佛触碰便会被惊人的温度灼伤，脱下自己的运动鞋和袜子扔在一旁，光着脚勾住那双黑色的粗跟鞋，并不特别相称的码数让他不能完全穿上。

“嘶…”身下被西装裤包裹着的帐篷被人恶意踩住，高跟鞋光滑的鞋底摩擦在粗糙的同色布料上， 漆皮的光泽在半暗的房间里显得越发暧昧，全圆佑往后靠在床沿上，抬起眸子看见崔瀚率的半张脸被酒店房顶上的边缘小灯打上暖黄的灯光，勾勒出如同雕塑般的光影，交界线落在脖颈上消失在解开两枚纽扣的衬衫衣领里。

完全勃起的巨物被恶意施加力度压迫着，蜷缩在深灰色的内裤里不能得到解放，全圆佑知道自己今夜扮演的角色，决定遵循剧本并不做出反抗，即使内心知道对方也并不能忍住太久。

“解开。”果不其然，全圆佑像是得到了等待了很久的指令，迅速拉开了拉链，跪着稍微起身把外面的西装裤连同内裤一起脱下，让它们挂在自己的腿弯却不继续脱下。

蓬勃的紫红色巨物弹出来，本以为能进行下一步让自己得到解放，没料到的是再次踩上自己下身的高跟鞋，囊袋被粗跟压住，没有过分施加力度却让他得到额外的快感，“哥很享受啊，很喜欢吧…真是变态呢。”

“很喜欢…唔。”全圆佑咽了咽口水，内心开始变得不耐烦，想被塞满的后穴已经完全湿透把西装裤浸湿一块，手指蜷缩在掌心撑在身后，硬刺刺的地毯毛在皮肤上留下印子。

崔瀚率调侃着今天说想变成镜子被自己踢碎的哥哥真的很好笑，边拖过一张椅子坐在上面假装悠闲地翘起腿，脚尖上依旧勾着的高跟鞋这次是鞋尖落在全圆佑硕大的顶部，圆润的龟头涨成深色却得不到解放，小眼处渗出的前列腺液被鞋尖蹭去不留下一点痕迹，唇角勾起成危险又诱惑的弧度，“我看我应该比哥能忍，要比赛吗？”

“或者你求我，小猫。”


End file.
